ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
Mortimer Toynbee's mother was an Mutant who often visited afterlife to be evaluated for the change. When Mortimer's X-Gene manifest it allowed him to change at the same time as his mother. Once he was born was thought to have been seriously deformed, and as a result his mother abandoned him. He was placed in an orphanage where the other children, who regarded him as a freak due to his ugliness, his unusual physique, and his leaping ability, continually tormented him. Toynbee was so traumatized by his loneliness and the continual abuse he received that it affected his learning abilities. The teachers and administrators in the orphanage therefore regarded Toynbee as mentally retarded, even though, in actuality, he had a rather gifted intelligence. So desperate did Toynbee become for affection that he developed a pathetically subservient personality, and would unquestioningly obey anyone he thought sincerely cared about him. At some point after achieving adulthood, Toynbee was discovered by Magneto and recruited for his Brotherhood. Magneto gave Toynbee the alias of the Toad because of Toynbee's powers, appearance, and personality. Powers and Abilities Toad is a Mutant who has displayed the following abilities: * Superhuman Leaping: Toad's primary power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities (able to reach 25 feet in a vertical leap and 37 feet in a broad jump), as well as deliver kicks with superhuman force. Although the Toad usually stands in a crouching position, he can stand erect if he wishes. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. * Flexible Bone Structure: The Toad's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouching position for long periods of time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. * Superhuman Stamina: The Toad's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Agility: The Toad's overall equilibrium application is enhanced to some degree and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Toad's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Durability: The Toad's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. He has also been shown as being able to regenerate severed body parts, such as when he regenerated his tongue, which had been completely cut off by Wolverine. * UV/Infrared Vision: The Toad's enhanced vision allows him to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum, granting him a degree of heightened night vision. However, his eyes are also sensitive to certain types of lighting, forcing him to wear light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. * Prehensile Tongue: The Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in length and use it as a whip to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong, capable of lifting and crushing a magistrate of Genosha to death. * Pheromone Secretion: The Toad's can secrete an odorless pheromonal venom from glands in his tongue and fingertips that seeps through the skin directly into the bloodstream. This venom allows him to control minds of any exposed to it to a limited extent. It is presumed that the victim's skin must be porous in order to take effect. * Acidic Saliva: The Toad's saliva is highly acidic and can adheres to most surfaces and quickly dissolve most materials with ease. * Paralytic Resin: The Toad's pores secrete an adhesive resin that allows him to stick to any surface and paralyzes the nervous systems of any living organism that comes into contact with it. * Superhuman Respiratory System: The Toad's lungs can expand and compress large quantities of air that can be expelled with enough force to knock a fully grown human off their feet. * Amphibian Control: The Toad the ability to psionically communicate with and control amphibian life, such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders, who he often uses as spies. Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Mutants